


Camping Trip.

by jonesyjones



Category: IT - Stephen King, It movie - Fandom, it [2017]
Genre: Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, No Smut, Teenage Losers Club (IT), Why Did I Write This?, camping trip, no pennywise, richie is dumb, stan and richie in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 07:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonesyjones/pseuds/jonesyjones
Summary: The losers club go on the camping trip. Richie forgets to bring a sleeping bag, so they have to squeeze into Stan’s sleeping bag with them.





	Camping Trip.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all mistakes. English is not my first language. Also it’s my first time writing here so i don’t know how’s working.  
Edited. because i’m dumb :)

“This is the worst decision i’ve made.” groaned Eddie packing his bag in Mike’s car. 

“Eddie Spaghetti, you’re gonna be okay.” Richie said messing up Eddie’s hair. 

“Fuck off.” said Eddie pushing his large hand away. 

“Can you guys stop for a second?” said Stanley rolling his eyes, as always when Richie and Eddie were messing around.

“You don’t have to be jealous, Staniel. I’m all yours.” Richie joked making Stan blush.

Everyone noticed his pink cheeks. 

Besides Richie, of course. 

Beverly, which Stan was not a big fan year ago talked with him about his feeling for his best friend. 

She was a pretty good listener so since then Stanley didn’t mind her presence. 

Stan was so in love with wearing weird glasses boy, everyone besides Richie and Eddie knew that. But Richie on the other hand had feelings for Eddie.

Stanley wasn’t mad at Eddie because of this. Their situation was like with Ben, Beverly and Bill. Ben wasn’t mad at Bill because of Beverly’s feelings for Bill. 

Stan and Ben also talked the other day. Ben saw Stan birdwatching and decided to join him. They never talked that much before. But it was like this; Stan ranting about Eddie and Ben ranting about Bill. 

But they still were just a group of friends with seven members. They were a big family, always supporting each other’s decisions. 

Beverly snapped Stanley out of his thoughts. 

“Hi, Stan. Are you okay?” she asked him.

“Yeah, thanks for checking in.” he smiled sadly at her. 

Stanley always thought Beverly was truly beautiful, but he never had any feeling for the red headed beauty. 

Beverly and Stan were walking very close. It wasn't strange for either of them until Richie Tozier interrupted it.

“Beverly, stealing my men, aren’t ya?” he said with weird British accent he makes. 

Beverly laughed and walked away to talk with Ben. Stan didn’t laugh tho.

“What’s up with you, Stanny Poo?” asked Richie wrapping his arm around his best friend. 

“Why would you ask?” said Stan, hiding his jealousy. 

“I don’t know. You’re acting weird. This grumpy face doesn’t look good on you.” Richie winked. 

Stan shyly smiled at Richie. 

“That’s it, baby!” he yelled making Stan’s ears ache.

“Stop yelling fucknut!” yelled Eddie, joying in their conversation.

“Eds, are you jealous too? Oh my god Staniel and Eddie fighting over me? That would be hot. Am i right Bill?” 

Bill rolled his eyes.

“S-shut u-upp, Rich.” 

***

Finally we went through the forest and came to the place. 

“Finally!” groaned Bill  
and lay down on the grass. 

“Okey, are we unpacking our things now?” asked Mike.

“Yeah, we need to do it now.” said Beverly.

Everyone unpacked their things. We all sat in a circle on the roots. 

We were talking. Eddie was in the middle of his joke when we all heard loud “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” 

It was Richie. He was the last one to unpack his things.

“Rich? What happened?” asked Ben with concern. 

“I think I forgot my sleeping bag.” he said and immediately looked at Eddie.

“Oh no. Sorry, Richie. There’s no way you’re sleeping in my bag WITH ME IN too.” he stressed. 

“You can share with Stan.” started Beverly. “He has the biggest sleeping bag.” she said.

It was true. Stan didn’t know if he should thank Beverly or kill her. 

“U-Uh I don’t th....” Stan started talking but his friend interrupted him by running over to him.

Taller boy wrapped his arms around Stanley’s body. 

“Please, Stan! I will make it up to you!” Richie’s hands were rubbing his back.

“Fine.” Stan said and pulled away from a hug.

“Thank you so much, Stan!” Richie said with a big smile on his face he was also jumping up like he was crazy.

“Trashmouth, why so happy?” Beverly smirked.

Richie immediately stopped dancing around.

“B-because i don’t have to sleep on the grass...” he explained with a stutter.

“I though stuttering is mines brand.” Bill also smirked.

Richie chuckled and continued his performance. 

They were having fun, eating snacks and just talking.

Stan wasn’t stressed until it came to sleep time. 

The losers were already settled in.

It was really hard for Richie and Stan, because they needed to be really close. 

Richie didn’t care, but Stan did. 

“So... i will get there first.”decided Richie.

“Sure... i guess.” said Stanley. 

“Woah, you’re bag is actually big!” Richie commented.

Stanley started laughing uncontrollably.

“Oh, it sounded wrong” Richie laughed too, and Stan nodded.

Richie got into a bag, it was Stan’s turn.

Stan got comfortable and opened his eyes.

He was so close to his first love, it was terrifying. 

“Hi.” Said Stanley softly.

“Hi.” Richie smiled.

Richie’s eyes flickered to the other boy lips. 

“C-can i kiss you Stan?” he stuttered once again.

“I thought stutter was Bill’s brand.” Stan whispered. 

Richie took his words as a agreement. 

Richie leaned in and kissed his best friend. When he felt Stanley kissing him back he put his hands on his cheeks. 

They finally pulled away because they needed air. 

“Can you say that stutter-line again?” Richie smirked.

“Oh shut up.” said Stan.

“Is it a part when i say “make me”?” 

Stanley smirked and kissed Richie again.


End file.
